Hearts of Stone
by Daughter of the Lion
Summary: She was the elder twin of Arthur. The people knew little about her, for she was raised by her aunt, but they did know one thing. She had the ability to turn hearts of stone into hearts of gold. She knew what love was, and gave it unconditionally. This is the story of her encounters with the residents of Camelot, and of her destiny as Angharad, the one to bring love back to Camelot.


**AN: Okay, I did it again. I have a fic open and I write another one. *sighs at myself* I am so sorry and am working on the other fics, but I have a bad case of writers block, so any comments or suggestions would really be appreciated. But onto this fic. So I have merged the show and the myths, especially in my interpretation of Arthur and his plot lines. I have made my OC his older twin who lived with Isolde and her mother in Ireland to have a woman's education, and was brought back shortly before series 1. However I decided to make this story more of a collection of stand alone stories that have a culminating arc, and as such, have placed you readers into the period between series 2 and 3, and have made some important plot changes, so this is obviously a bit different. Please, please review with questions or comments. Now without further ado, the first chapter of Hearts of Stone!**

"My lady." Merlin's sweet voice filtered through the last filigree of sleep that she could grasp onto. "My lady, it is time to arise and greet the sun."

She shifted and slowly opened her brown eyes. "Good morrow, my prince."

" _You_ are the princess, Lissie."

"And you are the man I love. One day, you will be a prince, as is your right. Not only of Camelot but of your grandfather's kingdom as you should have been known."

"Lyonesse is far to the west, across the Great Sea of Meredoc. My uncle now rules the land belonging to me. I can do nothing about that, my dearest. Elisabeth," Merlin sighed. "I am a servant now. I am lucky to serve you and your brother. I am lucky beyond words to love you, even if it is from afar. What would happen if we left? What would Arthur do if his sister left? Your father? They would tear the world apart to find you. I would if it was me."

He leaned down to kiss her, but Arthur's elder twin was not placated. But before she could do naught but respond to his kiss, a voice called. "Yes, what would he say?" Fear unlike anything either of them had ever felt crept into the witch and warlock. "What would he say if my sister had loved loved a servant?" The implications of the statement were immediately clear to Merlin, who had immediately moved in front of the love of his life.

"Arthur?" Lissie's trembling voice was so unlike her strong, loving, and wise personality that it caused both men to wince. They loved this girl. She was the most important woman to both of them, and especially with Morgana "missing", more like training with Lissie and Merlin in the woods whenever they could, the protective feelings toward the female Pendragon were especially great.

But her brother was livid. Lissie had never seen him so angry in her life. She wasn't scared of her father, no matter how foolhardy she knew it to be. He wouldn't kill his own blood. The people would mutiny under a kinslayer. If she had to, she could go live with her cousin Isolde, her aunt Iseult, and whatever lover her aunt had at the time. But her brother hating her, or worse, hating her and killing Merlin out of hatred, would be her undoing.

"You two-". The disgust, horror, and anguish in Arthur's voice hurt worse than any punishment Uther could give Merlin.

Merlin's body now almost completely blocked Lissie's. "Arthur, you know I would never dishonor Elisabeth in such a way."

The infamous Pendragon rage only dissipated when Arthur saw the utter terror in their eyes masked by brave faces. They feared him and they feared his father. They feared for their lives. He was her brother and Merlin was his best friend, though Arthur wouldn't ever admit it aloud, the proud fool he was. They meant the world to them and they lived their lives in fear that he would find out. And they didn't run. They served the realm and they served his father and they served him. They loved everyone around them, even if loving that person may cost them their lives. They loved like he hadn't ever done anything wrong in their eyes, though Heaven knew he had. And those terrified eyes would not look away. They had magic, everyone knew that the royal family of Lyonesse had magic. They were illegal by the laws of Camelot, but the love that those terrified eyes still had for him nearly brought Arthur to his knees before the two most important people to him. No, not nearly, for he fell to his knees, weeping. Unconditional love had turned this stone hearted man from his father's path. His sister's terror for his best friend brought the greatest shame upon his shoulders. He could only weep.

Elisabeth knelt at his side. "Brother, why do you weep?"

Merlin knelt by her side. "My Lord, you may be a prat sometimes, but there is not a reason to weep."

"My sister and best friend," he finally said the words out loud. "You two fear me. After the loyalty you have shown and the love, I made you fear me. And yet, _you are still here._

"Arthur, I told you, I am happy to be your servant until the day I die. If that day is today, I can accept that. I- I lost all of my younger siblings when mother and I fled to Ealdor. I lost my kingdom. My father died in my arms. And, in spite of all the loss, I gained a new family in you, Morgana, Gwen, Gaius, and even more in Lissie. You are a brother to me. My best friend. And I will be happy to serve you for all of my days."

"I did not have the pleasure of growing up with you, a fact which might have saved my life. But when I returned, a witch living in fear, you were here, horrible as you were, and I was able to love you for the man you were, and the man you could be. Was I scared? Yes. Am I now? No. Father says love is weakness in a king. That is the farthest from the truth. Love is a king's greatest strength. Your love for us brought you to your knees, and you will be blessed for it."

And Arthur rose. He rose as a new man. He rose as the man who would unite all of Albion under his rule. He rose as the man who would bring love back to Camelot. His father had killed the good man in him, but today, he arose. "Merlin, I could not have asked for a better man to capture Lissie's heart. I give you two my blessing." With those life changing words, Arthur left his sister's chambers to a stunned couple. What had happened to the prince? But, in some small measure, they were free.


End file.
